


melting hearts + looking for rp partners!!

by BabyBearNini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Yuri!!! on Ice roleplay, open to various aus, yoi roleplay, yoi rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBearNini/pseuds/BabyBearNini
Summary: hi hi uwu so this is a short literary work and an rp ad!!! by the way, i have a yuri on ice story drafted but i don't wish to spoil that but it has 4 chapters so far uwu ;; open if you wish!! <3





	melting hearts + looking for rp partners!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi uwu so i'm looking for some rp partners who could write otayuri or viktuuri or vikturi with me uwuuu!! i primarily write as yuuri and yuri so uwuuu hit me up if you guys wanna discuss and write!!
> 
> kik : fangirl_yumi  
> kakaotalk: wonderlessmijie  
> instagram: mijiejct  
> discord : blossom#4211

Yuri's heart was always the hardest to melt. Nothing could ever set that shard of ice on fire and melt it down. Nobody could find themselves shattering every shard of ice to reveal the Russian's tender heart.

Everyone had tried, tried to love him. Yuuri Katsuki did, though it wasn't romantic, more of a friendly kind of love. The Japanese was always by his side, encouraging him and cheering for him every time he'd compete, despite the fact that they were rivals on the rink. It was hard to sidle up to him, to become closer to him. Yuuri always accepted every remark and comment the younger would spew out, whether insulting or not, but the senior would still love him all the more. Even if he was called a variety of names, or insulted even in the subtlest way possible, Yuuri could never stop loving him, but he was still curious as to why Yuri would still push him away.

Viktor Nikiforov even attempted. Perhaps it didn't work because the older Russian had broken his promise on coaching him and choreographing his programs, but he had tried to make it work, tried to rekindle that spark and eagerness in Yuri once more. Though Yakov was quite hesitant to let Viktor back into Yuri's skating life, especially with choreographing, Viktor still persisted and pursued, and his, no, their coach had no choice but to accept. To say that Yuri was angry was an understatement; he was absolutely furious when he found out Viktor would choreograph one of his free skate programs, and though he won gold, he still wasn't satisfied. At all.

Somehow, Viktor melted the Japanese man's heart, and both wished the same for Yuri. Everyone tried. Literally. From JJ, to Christophe, to Mila, Phichit, everybody else attempted, and all failed. And all still continue to try, just to get Yuri's ice-cold heart to melt. 

 

Though it was not obvious, Otabek was afraid -- afraid of scaring Yuri away, afraid of ruining his chances, afraid of hurting Yuri and not getting him to love, but to hate him more. It was difficult, but he managed to hide that fear of his by masking it with his typical and usual stoic expression. 

It was funny; Otabek was scared to approach Yuri and Yuri feared the same, but of course, somebody has to make the first move, take the first step. And Otabek took it.

For days, weeks, months, they have hung out with each other, and everyone smiled, because Yuri was already brighter. It was a big change, and it was amazing because they thought they lost hope, but they found it in Otabek.

"Yura," The Kazakh male says softly. The blonde lays on his lap and Otabek runs his fingers through the petite boy's delicate locks. The Russian hums in response, a small smile on his lips, one only shown to Otabek, as he glances back. "What now, Beka?" 

"I love you." He whispers. Otabek knows Yuri could hear him, but he doesn't care. He had already been hiding it for so long, and he couldn't hide it any longer. It would be unfair to the both of them. He didn't mind if Yuri wouldn't feel the same, though it'd hurt, but he just wanted to let him know before it'd be too late for the both of them.

"You.. You what?" The Russian sounded angry, and he quickly sits up and turns to face Otabek, eyebrows furrowed and gaze stone cold as he stares at the other. "I love you, Yuratchka." Otabek repeats. He feared for his life.

"Why.. Why the fuck didn't you tell me any sooner?!" Yuri groans, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Otabek was about to stand up and apologise and leave, but Yuri's next words keep him still. "If you told me earlier, we'd be together right now because I love you too, you oblivious shit!" Otabek would comment on how Yuri was the oblivious one, not noticing every gift the Kazakh skater gave, but he knew that if he fought back, he'd never be able to speak ever again. Instead, Otabek starts to apologise, but Yuri cuts him off with his lips pressed to Otabek's.

Yuri Plisetsky was kissing him.

Immediately, Otabek kisses him back and holds the smaller's hand. Surprisingly, it was warm, a contrast to how cold it was before.

"I love you, Yura."

"Love you more, Altin."


End file.
